


Проявления бессознательного

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Неладное Стив почувствовал только тогда, когда поезд тронулся с места после очередной остановки.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Проявления бессознательного

Стив Роджерс привычно натянул кепку на самый нос и спустился в метро. По понятным причинам, он не любил места скопления людей, но сегодня у него просто не было выбора: любимый мотоцикл, единственное средство передвижения, требовал починки, а на работу опаздывать не следовало, будь ты хоть сто раз суперсолдат. Такси по утренним пробкам отпадало, оставался только вариант с метрополитеном. С забитым до упора, душным, тесным метрополитеном часа пик.

Единственным плюсом виделся тот греющий душу факт, что спешащие по своим делам люди не собирались опознавать в загруженном качке по соседству одного из Мстителей.

Через две станции в дверях неожиданно показалось знакомое лицо. Брок Рамлоу, командир группы поддержки, судя по всему, тоже ехал на работу. Оказавшись на острие жаждущих попасть в вагон, Рамлоу, выдавая свой немалый опыт общения с данным видом транспорта, снисходительно позволил толпе внести себя внутрь и притереть под бок могучему начальству.

– Кэп.

– Рамлоу.

Двери закрылись, поезд нырнул в тоннель. Рамлоу, покончив с формальностями, заткнул уши каплями наушников и отключился от окружающей действительности.

Спустя несколько минут медитативное покачивание вагона нарушилось движениями в людской массе – кто-то из центра двинулся в сторону выхода. Стив, считая, что занял оптимальное положение, остался неколебимой скалой, а вот его подчинённого качнуло, чуть повернуло и как-то хитро к той скале прижало. Впрочем, самого Рамлоу это ничуть не обеспокоило, он продолжил всё так же дремать под музыку.

Неладное Стив почувствовал только тогда, когда поезд тронулся с места после очередной остановки.

Неладное было твёрдым. Продолговатым. Вызывало диаметром смутные ассоциации. Неладное прижималось к бедру Стивена Гранта Роджерса и явно находилось между ним и его подчинённым.

Стив, если честно, не сразу понял, что оно неладное. Бедру потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать размер и форму. И положение неладного в районе, гм, таза Рамлоу.

Да ладно.

Да показалось же.

Стив могучим усилием воли удержал каменное лицо.

Разбуженный мозг принялся анализировать происходящее, стараясь найти несостыковки с пришедшей в голову гипотезой.

Прижимающееся к бедру, насколько Стив мог судить, обладало характерной формой и, э, некоторой упругостью. Но это не точно – прижиматься сильнее, чтобы выяснить подробности, Стив поостерёгся. Ему хватало того, что покачивания вагона ритмично вжимали ЭТО в его, хах, личное пространство. Очень, очень личное пространство!

«Дюймов семь, – просвистело в голове. – Не меньше».

Да ну, не может быть.

Отражение в тёмном стекле чётко демонстрировало, как именно толпа (толпа ли? Стив уже сомневался в данном постулате) расположила Рамлоу относительно самого Стива. Чуть боком. И, определённо, упирающееся в верхнюю и почти заднюю часть бедра находилось в очень определённом, несомненном районе.

Да бред же!

Стив, конечно, многое слышал о современных нравах. И обо всяких извращенцах тоже. Чего только стоили люди в плащах на голое тело, поджидающие невинных прохожих где попало. Но он никогда бы не подумал, что люди с подобными наклонностями могут таиться среди его подчинённых. Что их вообще берут в ЩИТ!

…Мысль о Филе Коулсоне прокралась на заднем плане, откровенно опасаясь привлечь к себе внимание.

Да Боже ж ты святый…

С этим надо что-то делать.

Так больше не может продолжаться.

Повернув голову, Стив сурово уставился на Рамлоу. Рамлоу, в свою очередь, откровенно спал, крепко ухватившись за поручень и поддерживаемый людским единством, игнорируя тесную окружающую действительность, недобрый взгляд начальства и твёрдость в собственных штанах. Что значит профессионал.

Стив даже как-то сдулся. По-хорошему, стоило растолкать этого притворщика и обсудить с ним недопустимость, э-э, жёсткого флирта в общественных местах. Ясно, однозначно показав своё отношение к подобным безнравственным действиям! Вот только Стив не успел ещё овладеть врождённым навыком жителей больших городов орать в метро так, чтобы слышал только сосед, а не весь вагон. И порочить честь… ЩИТа громогласным выговором на тему сексуальных домогательств Стив… не хотел. Именно так! Смущению в таком принципиальном моменте не место. Это важный вопрос внутрикомандных и межличностных отношений.

Чёрт.

Рамлоу беззастенчиво спал, отгородившись от действительности инструментальным плей-листом. Под глазами залегли тёмные тени, и, приходилось признать, пьянками-гулянками там даже не пахло. Какие пьянки, когда всю прошлую неделю весь отряд пахал как проклятый?

Стива взяли сомнения.

Может быть, Рамлоу не специально? Может быть, он действительно спит и не сознаёт, что грязно домогается начальства в общественном транспорте?

«Но почему я-то?!»

Что, нельзя было пообтираться, например, вон о ту девушку? Симпатичная, в джинсиках, с кольцом в носу… ладно, пускай кольцо не слишком привлекало, но Рамлоу спит, ему вообще должно быть без разницы!

Психолог в ЩИТе что-то твердил про неосознанное. Истина в вине, да. Когда человек себя не осознаёт, он делает то, чего ему хочется на самом деле.

Только не говорите, что Рамлоу всю жизнь мечтал пообтираться содержимым штанов о начальство.

Или о крупного мускулистого мужика.

Или о крупное мускулистое начальство.

Вагон тряхнуло, продолговатое Рамлоуво бесстыдство задело ягодицу. У Стива в голове перетряхнуло дикую кучу полученной в новом веке информации и сложило во что-то странное.

Рамлоу его… хочет? И вот это твёрдое всё – проявление его бессознательного?

Ведь не мог же Рамлоу принести выпуклость в штанах из дома? Стив даже честно попытался вспомнить тот момент, когда Рамлоу вплыл в вагон. Увы, тогда Стиву даже в голову не приходило опускать взгляд на чужую ширинку.

Да что, у Рамлоу девушки нет, что ли? Или парня, если его тело так реагирует на близость крупного представителя собственного пола.

Если подумать, приходилось признать, что Рамлоу был довольно привлекательным мужчиной. Эта задорная причёска, оценивающий прищур глаз (да, Стив замечал эти глаза, уж очень интересный у них был оттенок). Крупноватые клыки добавляли свою изюминку. Широкие сильные плечи. Ноги – совершенно, несомненно мужские ноги. Может, с точки зрения классического образца они имели некоторые недостатки, но сам Стив готов был признать их эталоном именно что брутальных мужских нижних конечностей.

И это только внешность! А ведь есть ещё характер. Отряд всегда является отражением своего командира, так вот группой своей огневой поддержки Стив всегда был доволен. Крепко спаянные профессионалы. Да, у командира просматривалась резкость и определённая авторитарность, но при этом Рамлоу был сильным духом и очень надёжным. Он всегда защищал своих, рядом с ним мир становился понятным, обретал определённость, многие сложные вопросы начинали казаться простыми и решаемыми. Тот самый человек, про каких говорят: «За ним как за каменной стеной». При показной грубости – умение выстраивать отношения. Стив даже завидовал Рамлоу в этом вопросе.

Быть не могло, чтобы такой человек ни с кем не встречался.

С другой стороны, если бы Рамлоу дома кто-то ждал, разве возникла бы у него подобная, ох, проблема? Тем более после целой недели физически и морально изматывающего графика? Или…

Мысль накрыла внезапно, как тренировочная побудка в казарме.

Стиву не раз высказывали насчёт его слепоты в межличностных отношениях. Что он ничего не замечает, когда дело касается лично него. Что он бывает слеп к тем, кто постоянно его окружает, не обращает внимания на то, что остальным прекрасно видно со стороны.

Может ли такое быть, что Рамлоу… в нём заинтересован? И сейчас действительно не спит, а пытается, ну, откровенно обозначить своё отношение? Такой хитрый тактический ход. Может ли быть такое, что Рамлоу попросту надоело, что его не замечают, и он пошёл на столь откровенный, даже отчаянный шаг? Привычно оставив себе путь к отступлению под предлогом: «Ничего личного, я просто спал»? Это было бы вполне в духе командира группы огневой поддержки, если честно. Всегда оставлять себе путь к отступлению.

«Мог бы просто на свидание пригласить».

Поймав себя на подобной мысли, Стив аж возмутился. Какое ещё свидание?! Его тут аморально прилюдно домогаются, а…

Вагон в очередной раз качнуло, к бедру сильнее прижалось длинное и продолговатое. Даже как-то уже привычно прижалось.

Стив осознал, что за всеми этими мыслями упустил течение времени. Он не мог точно определить, какая станция следующая, сколько их, этих станций, осталось до Потомака, и это уже служило показателем.

Мысли о Рамлоу… о Броке… взволновали его излишне сильно.

Хватит себя обманывать. Будь тут Роллинз или даже милашка-Шерон, подобные откровения не заставили бы его настолько утратить бдительность.

Да будь тут Роллинз или Шерон, он бы давно самостоятельно отодвинул от себя покусителя или сам отошёл в сторону.

В очередной раз глянув в отражение, Стив столкнулся с совершенно ясным взглядом тех самых глаз, об оттенке которых недавно вспоминал. Рамлоу не спал. И смотрел пристально, так, словно хотел о чём-то сказать.

Всё это не было случайностью.

Поезд плавно замедлил ход, приближаясь к станции. Рамлоу, оборвав зрительный контакт в отражении, повернулся к выходу – похоже, была их остановка. Бедру стало неожиданно холодно.

И Стив решил для себя. К чёрту всё. Все правила отношений на рабочем месте, всё его смущение, непонимание, предрассудки прошлого века, да просто весь этот мир!

Когда Рамлоу, который не умеет отступать, предложит куда-нибудь сходить, Стив согласится. Стив согласится на свидание.

Поезд остановился, двери открылись. Рамлоу с привычной небрежностью позволил толпе вынести себя на платформу, прислонился к колонне, пропуская мимо основной людской поток, и через полминуты двинулся в сторону турникетов.

Остановился. Похлопал себя по бёдрам.

Вытащил из кармана джинсов сочный огурец. Крепкий, продолговатый. Не менее семи дюймов. И, захрустев зелёным овощем, двинулся дальше.

Стив остался на месте, тупо таращась в широкую спину.

Пришёл и ушёл следующий состав, а Стив высился на платформе неколебимой скалой. И в голове крутилась единственная мысль…

_…Похоже, приглашать Брока на свидание придётся самому._


End file.
